The proper positioning and support of a patient's legs during open heart surgery is a problem to which considerable attention need be given. Open heart surgery is a delicate operation which typically includes removing for transplant the femoral or saphenous vein from the patient's leg requiring that the leg be positioned and held stationary. Heretofore, these positions were difficult to obtain as the common way to position was by placing folded towels and sheets under the patient's leg. Furthermore, damage to the peroneal nerve in the area behind the knee joint can occur as a result of too much pressure exerted thereon. During the operation, the ankle bones of the foot are often allowed to contact the operating room table surface and are often a common site, along with the heels, for the formation of decubitus ulcers (bedsores) due to the excessive pressure thereagainst which cuts off capillary blood flow. In addition, the capillaries are not normally supplied when a patient is life-supported on a heart pump which increases the incidence of decubitus formations greatly.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a body positioner apparatus for properly supporting and positioning the legs of a patient.
Another important object of the present invention is the provision of a surgical support device which positions the leg in an externally rotated position affording convenient access thereto for vein removal during surgery.
Still another important object of the present invention is a surgical leg supporting device which supports a leg of a patient during open heart surgery with essentially zero pressure on the peroneal nerve area of the leg.
Still another important object of the present invention is the provision of a leg support and positioning device and a unique adjustable ankle support for supporting the foot and ankle portion at a desired elevation and pressure having the versaltility of affording zero pressure against the ankle bone area.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for positioning the legs of a patient having a pair of resilient deformable leg support and positioning surfaces which accommodate different thigh and calf shape and weights.